


A story

by ly2333



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly2333/pseuds/ly2333
Summary: 落地窗play开车外链（。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [一个纯洁的训练室play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403767) by 重度拖延症的此去经年. 



张佳乐像只受惊的兔子一样就要跳起来，远离孙哲平。但孙哲平眼疾手快的一把扣住了张佳乐的手腕“别想跑。”嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着张佳乐的脖子，“说起来，我想在这里操你很久了。”手指移到张佳乐的衬衣上，一颗一颗的，不急不缓的解开了张佳乐的衣服扣子，把张佳乐按在了训练室的桌子上，然后把桌子上乱七八糟的小物件儿全扫在了地上，空出了一大片位置。“张佳乐，这可是你自找的。”  
死命挣扎着的张佳乐有种不太好的预感。孙哲平伸手绕到后背按住张佳乐的后脑勺，深深的吻住了他。张佳乐的挣扎在孙哲平看来更像是诱惑，唇舌交缠间，呼吸渐渐变得急促起来“你…够…….放…哈…唔…….”  
张佳乐至始自终没能成功说出一句完整的话。  
好不容易分开后，伸手勾住孙哲平避免自己一个不稳直接摊在对方怀里，慢慢平稳着自己的呼吸。  
孙哲平的呼吸均匀地洒在张佳乐的颈侧，引起他一阵颤栗，声音不稳的发出抗议，“我操你大爷，我怎么了！我就睡个觉你都不让我睡！”  
手指在皮肤上滑来滑去，威胁道“张佳乐你要是再废话，你信不信我把你压门上去！”  
张佳乐立刻乖乖闭嘴了，孙哲平凑近张佳乐耳边，笑着轻声问“想要吗？”  
明明是那么色情的一句挑逗，张佳乐就是没办法反驳，耳根子都红透了，咬紧牙关不肯说出“想”，瞪着眼睛看着对方说“不。”  
说的好像很有气势的样子，但是张佳乐话语里的颤音全被孙哲平听了去，利落的扒掉了张佳乐身上剩余的衣服，再次反问了一次。  
“想要吗？”  
手勾着对方的脖子，咽了咽口水，继续坚持不懈的拒绝“不要。”张佳乐这别扭的拒绝孙哲平完全不放在心上，倒是把张佳乐脸红的模样看了个遍。伸手握住性器的前端，性器随着他的动作流出些淫液来，张佳乐别过头，觉得分外羞耻。孙哲平顺势吻上了他的脖子，成功的把张佳乐的呼吸弄的急促起来。  
猛地将张佳乐的一条腿提了起来，手指不太轻柔地揉了两下沉甸甸的囊袋，接着就划过会阴，探入了那个让他着迷不已的柔软洞口。孙哲平的一根手指捅进去了，插到根部之后满满弯起，弓起的指节正巧顶在张佳乐的脆弱之处，张佳乐挂在孙哲平身上，忍不住腿一软，身体就抵到了背后的桌子。张佳乐突然想到自己要在桌子上的话，会不会好一点。  
然后立刻马上飞快的把这个念头甩了出去。  
张佳乐啊张佳乐，在训练室被操一次不够，还想要第二次吗？！  
察觉到张佳乐的分心，孙哲平手指扩张的速度不自觉加快了几分。突然加快的速度让张佳乐不自觉低吟了一声。  
这是赤裸裸的点火啊！  
孙哲平掐着张佳乐的大腿，停下扩张，将自己昂扬的性器一寸寸地推进了他的身体。  
经过扩张的穴口还有液体慢慢从那里流出，孙哲平只插入了一半，张佳乐就觉得无比胀痛，挣扎着想要逃脱这种并不好受的感觉，连臀肌都禁不住瑟缩起来。  
性器前端被又热又紧的穴肉包裹着，这种强烈的刺激让孙哲平的太阳穴突突直跳，只想立刻顶到最里面。可看看张佳乐那个难受样……孙哲平用指尖摸了摸已经那圈撑到极限的嫩肉，强忍住想要继续开拓的欲望，停下了推进的动作。  
可是动作一旦停下，那种感觉反而更加强烈。张佳乐喘息着，“没…没，关系。”眼睛泛着水色，亮亮的，头发贴在脸上，一副隐忍的模样。孙哲平忍不住低下头吻了吻他，轻声回答了一句“好。”  
掐着张佳乐的腰，就将自己的分身全部送进了小穴之中，开始不疾不徐的抽送。  
快感逐渐盖过了疼痛，但却因为磨人的动作得不到彻底的苏醒。身体深处在叫嚣着，叫嚣更加粗暴的对待，这样的渴望从身体相连的部位扩散到全身，逼得张佳乐张开嘴唇，恳求对方给自己更多。  
“快点……嗯啊……”  
孙哲平担心张佳乐一时间受不了，故意等他适应，结果……  
于是他安抚似的在张佳乐腰侧掐了一把，然后便振腰大力挺送了起来。  
硕大的性器撑开了窄窄的穴口，狠狠地捣弄着湿滑的肉壁，茎身和肠肉每一下摩擦，都能生出无限的快感，欲望在这样的入侵中完全苏醒过来，每一下顶弄，都能带出一声呻吟。每当张佳乐咬着下唇不想让那些羞耻的声音发出去的时候，孙哲平就会低下头狠狠地吻住张佳乐，逼着张佳乐把那些断断续续的呻吟叫出声来。  
“啊…嗯……唔….队长……”  
像是无意识的叫出了“队长”两个字，张佳乐闭着眼睛丝毫没有察觉到身上人的动作一滞。“乐乐，你刚才叫我什么？”张佳乐从来不肯叫孙哲平队长这件事在百花已经是人尽皆知了，对于张佳乐这样直呼其名的行为，孙哲平也没什么意见，可是这突如其来的一声队长却让孙哲平愣住了。  
但张佳乐完全没有反应，只发出了一些毫无意义的拟声词。  
“唔嗯…..啊…..啊恩……啊…….！”  
性器在颠倒的动作中互相摩擦，皮肤相贴的地方像是着了火，在满足中燃烧出更多的欲望。  
训练室里一声高过一声的呻吟声让人很容易联想到一些让人血液沸腾的画面，孙哲平觉得今天不把张佳乐操的跪地求饶是不行的。这么一边想着一边放慢了动作，张佳乐眼里蒙上一层水雾，呜咽着开口“队长……我…..我错了……”身后的人还不忘继续折腾他，性器每次总是恰好擦过那一点，张佳乐迟迟得不到满足，硬生生的把他逼出了哭腔，再次求饶“队长……”  
孙哲平摸了摸张佳乐的小辫子，把贴在脸上的头发挽到了耳后，亲了亲张佳乐的耳垂，“如你所愿。”  
张佳乐带着哭声的叫饶是更好的催情剂，孙哲平进入的更加放肆，性器凶狠地蹂躏着肠道，每一下撞击都顶到最深处，激出张佳乐更加放肆的呻吟。孙哲平轻笑了一声，手指划过张佳乐带着情欲的脸颊“乐乐，小声点。”张佳乐红着脸再次紧紧咬住了下唇。孙哲平的手指点了点张佳乐的嘴唇，“是小声点，乐乐。”张佳乐被孙哲平的要求弄的气不打一处来，带着情欲的声音听起来总是分外无力，“要求还……啊……唔…挺……多….啊恩…”  
最后射出来时，张佳乐整个人都瘫软在了孙哲平怀里。内壁在高潮中一阵阵收缩着，孙哲平低声的抽了一口气，“乐乐你报复我呢。”接着按着张佳乐的身体又大力进出了几下，也射了出来，将滚烫的精液灌进了张佳乐体内。  
激烈的交合过后，整个训练室都充斥着一股情欲的味道，张佳乐半倚在孙哲平身上，平复着呼吸，但是脸上的红晕却是随着神智的恢复而更加清晰。看着满地狼藉，还有那些情欲过后留下的痕迹，张佳乐有种想捂脸的冲动。  
“弄成这样怎么办啊……”张佳乐嘀咕着，穿好了扔的乱七八糟的衣服，抓了抓头发，不知所措。孙哲平挑着眉，晃了晃桌上的鼠标，看了一眼时间，“收拾一下吧。”张佳乐捡起散落满地的小物件儿，觉得自己再也无法直视训练室了。  
“乐乐，下次换落地窗试试？”孙哲平笑着搂过了张佳乐，贴在对方耳边轻声道。  
“你滚！”张佳乐炸毛了。  
至于当天队长与副队长双双请假，没有参加训练这件事就不用再多说什么了。


	2. 浴室play

也许是孙哲平的目光太炽热，张佳乐打了个喷嚏，就这么醒了过来，在看见孙哲平的一瞬间就笑了起来，然后凑上前去吻住了孙哲平。孙哲平也不想去追究这个突如其来的亲吻是为什么，舌头直接撬开他的牙关长驱而入，右手扣住张佳乐的后脑，让他挣脱不能。  
“嗯……”呼吸逐渐变得困难起来，好不容易被冷水冲走的欲望又再次回到了身体里，后穴仍在不断的流出水渍，虽然知道孙哲平看不到，但是脸还是不自觉的红了几分。他忍不住用手抵在胸前想推开对方，孙哲平也没有固执，放开了张佳乐。重新呼吸到空气时，张佳乐愣了愣，好像才意识到自己刚才做了什么。但是孙哲平不想忍下去了，手指挑起张佳乐的下巴，迫使张佳乐看着自己“你有没有喜欢的人？”  
下意识的点头。  
孙哲平眯了眯眼，反问“乐乐你知道你在说什么吗？”张佳乐再次点头，声音不知道什么时候变得有些嘶哑“嗯。”“是谁？”张佳乐没有说话，就那么看着孙哲平。“不想说？”孙哲平的心情好像一瞬间就变得特别糟糕，语气也变得不耐烦。张佳乐摇了摇头，身体不自觉的想要更靠近眼前这个Alpha，孙哲平索性捏住张佳乐的下巴，逐渐加重手上的力度“张佳乐，你最好告诉我，你喜欢的人是谁，不然我不保证我今天不会对你怎么样。”  
身体泛起的空虚已经让张佳乐仅剩的理智被深埋在脑海里，根本意识不到孙哲平在说什么，脑海里唯一清楚的一件事就是，眼前这个人是孙哲平。  
是孙哲平就好了啊，其他的一切都不重要啊。  
伸手死死的搂住了眼前的人，呜咽着“想要…难受……求…你”孙哲平直接把张佳乐从水里提溜了出来，压在洗手台上，盯着张佳乐因为情欲而水色泛滥的眼睛“张佳乐，看着我。我是谁。”他可以不在意张佳乐喜欢的人是谁，但是他必须让张佳乐知道自己是谁。这是无论如何都不会放弃的原则。  
下意识的抬头，眼前的人总觉得特别眼熟，这个人和自己朝夕相处，可是是谁？张佳乐努力回想着。  
“队长…”喃喃着又凑近了孙哲平，孙哲平还是不满意，“名字。”张佳乐很是难受的摇头“我记不起了。”孙哲平深吸一口气，天知道他现在多想直接撕开张佳乐的衣服，但是他忍住了。张佳乐的手无意识的在孙哲平身上点着火，孙哲平用平生最大的克制力，抓住了张佳乐的手，放缓了语气，“乐乐你一定能想起来，告诉我我是谁。”  
好熟悉的声音啊…  
朦胧中，张佳乐睁开眼看了一眼眼前的人。名字…队长的名字叫什么呢？为什么想不起来了…对了，刚才他问我什么？喜欢的人，喜欢的人不就是孙哲平吗？  
孙哲平！  
对了！  
队长就是孙哲平啊！喜欢的人也是孙哲平啊！  
“孙，孙哲平…”孙哲平松了口气，满意的松开手，准备扯掉张佳乐身上的衣服时，听到了后一句话“喜欢的人，就是…孙哲平啊。”仿佛理所当然的说出了这句话。  
“我？“孙哲平一颗一颗的解开张佳乐的衬衫扣子。  
“很好，张佳乐，你最好知道你自己说了什么。”脱掉碍事的外套，赤裸地肌肤贴上了张佳乐温热的身体。  
张佳乐几乎立刻伸手，牢牢地缠住他的脖子，紧紧地贴在孙哲平胸前，双腿也自觉的缠上了孙哲平的腰，隔着裤子，一下一下磨蹭着孙哲平的性器。就这么一瞬间，孙哲平心里的那点坏心就被勾了出来，“乐乐，自己扩张。”故意拉开了死死缠住自己脖子的手，引着张佳乐的手朝着那个不断渗出液体的小穴而去。张佳乐没办法拒绝，手指被引着探入了后穴，立刻被大片水渍包围。伸手探了探自己的后穴，感觉已经放松得差不多了。况且，本来就处在发情期的Omega，身体早就为Alpha的进入准备好了。  
而他没注意到的是，目睹他自己将手指送入后穴的孙哲平，因为他这个动作直接放弃了继续做前戏的想法。  
一把将张佳乐按在冰凉的洗手台上，找对地方一挺腰，火热的分身直接整个送了进去，一插到底。  
“啊！啊……啊啊…！”张佳乐还没做好准备，自己的手指还在里面，而孙哲平连声招呼都不打就这么进来了，本想抱怨两句的张佳乐，却因为后穴终于得到满足，冲上脑袋的快感一层层的覆盖了这个想法。  
张佳乐被顶得发不出声音来，手指胡乱在空中抓了一把，随及攀住了孙哲平的后背，小腹上一片狼藉，竟然就这么被操射了。  
“乐乐你的手指，自己拿出来。乖。”语气是前所未有的温柔，亲吻着张佳乐的耳垂，半是哄骗半是宠溺的说着。张佳乐的脸已经红透了，在此刻张佳乐希望自己真的什么都不知道。但是他的耳朵却清晰的捕捉到了孙哲平说的每一个字。  
咬咬牙，将夹在自己内壁和孙哲平分身之间的手指一点一点抽出来，紧密无间的触感让张佳乐几乎想要当场晕过去。分身早已硬了起来，却因为孙哲平的故意忽视一直没得到满足，刚开口说出“前面…”两个字，孙哲平就抓着张佳乐的那根还带着点点水渍的手指，塞进了张佳乐的嘴里。  
“吃掉它。”  
舌头灵活的舔舐掉了手指上的液体，抬起眼看着孙哲平示意对方把手拿开。温顺的目光就这么看着自己，一想到张佳乐是喜欢自己的，孙哲平难得心情很好的，决定放过张佳乐。穴口被尺寸超常的巨物撑到最大，皱褶都抻平了，但因为润滑液体的滋润进入并不艰涩。穴肉高温柔韧，柔媚温顺的迎合上来紧裹着巨物，还在不断的蠕动吮吸。  
身体上的快感和被Alpha侵占的满足让张佳乐彻底沉沦，好不容易找回来的一点理智再次被扔到了九霄云外。   
房间内Omega的气息和情欲的味道交织着，断续的呻吟和肉体撞击声回响，令人血脉贲张。  
孙哲平无意中擦过一个地方，后穴狠狠地收缩了一下，张佳乐身体一抖，断续的呻吟产生了上扬的尾音。随及立刻把头埋在孙哲平肩上，试图吞下那些让自己脸颊发烫的呻吟。  
孙哲平咬着张佳乐的耳垂，含糊不清的调笑道“在这里？”  
“不……那里……”张佳乐在孙哲平触到自己敏感点的时候，感觉到一阵强烈的快感从脊椎直传到大脑，让他的声音都变了调。  
孙哲平掐住张佳乐的腰，开始快速的抽插，后穴温暖紧致让他感到满足的同时又被渴求更多。  
“啊……不行…太……太快…了…”张佳乐被突然快速的顶弄打乱了呼吸的节奏，断断续续的发出些破碎的呻吟。孙哲平每一次顶弄都精确的擦过敏感点，连续的快感在他的脑中炸开，让他什么都无法思考，甚至不知道自己在说些什么。  
“不行了…我…慢…！呃啊！……受，受不了…！嗯啊……停，停一下啊…！”张佳乐感觉呼吸的空气都变得炙热起来，根本无法跟上孙哲平节奏的他只能被动的接受着冲击，而孙哲平狂风暴雨一样的吻让他有时连换气都做不到。  
张佳乐双手攀着孙哲平的背，手指一次又一次划过孙哲平的后背，不安分的抚摸着，顺着脊椎一点点向下探。孙哲平危险的眯了眯眼，提醒张佳乐“别玩火。”张佳乐闻言身体轻轻一颤，乖乖的松开了手。然后努力抬起头，轻轻吻住了孙哲平，孙哲平察觉到张佳乐的主动，索性主动加深了这个吻。  
趁着亲吻的间隙，张佳乐大口喘着气，眼睛泛着水色，落在孙哲平眼里是格外的诱人。“乐乐，我想标记你。”手指划过张佳乐的嘴唇，询问着他的意见。  
张佳乐愣了一瞬，随及点头。满意的再次吻上张佳乐，“如你所愿。”  
于是再次开始进攻的人，变换了一个角度，进入了内腔。  
张佳乐搂着孙哲平的脖子大口大口地喘息，慢慢的放松了身体。Omega的生殖腔慢慢地变得柔软湿润，开始小幅度地蠕动了起来。  
“唔，进，进来……”含糊着发出邀请。  
孙哲平在收到张佳乐的邀请后，终于开始大肆地摆动身体，进出张佳乐的内腔。他不受控制的在张佳乐身上大力啃咬吮吸，留下大片暧昧的痕迹。  
汗珠从孙哲平的额头落到张佳乐的嘴角，下意识的伸出舌尖舔了一下，Alpha浓郁的味道充斥着他的感官，他闭上眼睛，仰着头感觉到孙哲平的性器变得更加炙热粗大。  
伴随着一记又深又重的插入，精液重重地拍打在敏感又丰盈的内壁上，张佳乐在这样的刺激中再次达到了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊……！痛……“  
内壁在高潮的抽搐中缩紧，紧紧地环住了孙哲平粗大的性器。   
孙哲平把他死死地按在洗手台上，这种时候，任何Alpha都绝对不会放松钳制。  
张佳乐努力的放松着身体，承受着结合所带来的快乐与疼痛，闭着眼睛任由生理性的泪水滚落。  
最后自己什么时候晕过去的，张佳乐不记得了，再次醒来的时候，已经是在百花的宿舍里了。  
孙哲平戴着耳机，语气相当不善的指挥着什么，手指噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，本想撑起身体起来看看的张佳乐立刻被痛感拉着躺回了床上。不要说站起来，现在就连坐起来都特别困难，后穴哪怕是轻轻的触碰也能让张佳乐疼的出声。听到声音的孙哲平转过头来看了一眼，看到张佳乐痛苦的表情不由得轻轻笑了一声，对着耳机说了一句“我先走开下。”就摘下了耳机走到床边，坐了下来。  
“还好？”张佳乐咬牙切齿的瞪着罪魁祸首“不好！”“好吧，不好。张佳乐啊，我想问你……”张佳乐立刻打断了孙哲平的话，“我喜欢的人，从来都是你。”话还没说完，自己的脸已经红的不像话了。张佳乐咳了一声，移开目光，把视线投向电脑，有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
孙哲平闻言再次心情颇好的勾起了嘴角，一把捞过张佳乐，把张佳乐固定在自己怀里，动作轻柔的给张佳乐揉着腰。  
次日两人再次出现在训练室里时，队员们一阵起哄。被标记的Omega身上会有Alpha的味道，相反的，Alpha的身上也会有Omega的味道。两人一踏入训练室的时候，敏感的一干队员就察觉到了自家队长和副队身上微妙的变化。  
“真是没有枉费我们的苦心啊！”  
不知道是谁这么感叹了一句，张佳乐瞬间就想跳起来抓出这个说话的人，但是却恰好牵扯到了还在隐隐作痛的腰，痛的张佳乐顿时就缩在了地上。孙哲平走过来，直接抱起了张佳乐，“没什么事就这样吧。夏休期开始了，好好休息。”说完，抱着张佳乐走远了。  
留下一干队员面面相觑。  
帮着队长搞定了副队长，这，到底是好，还是不好呢？  
要是张佳乐知道这些队员是抱着把自己送给孙哲平当礼物的心态，拿走了他队服口袋里的抑制剂，不知道会怎么想呢？  
百花今后的日子，热闹着呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching.


End file.
